Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings
by Allira
Summary: What's Harry facing now.... well just look at the title...
1. Default Chapter

This story is based in the last Harry Potter book and the first of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Enjoy!  
  
Mishap at Mealtime.  
  
Harry Potter sat among the faces on Gryffindor table. He couldn't tell you for the life of him how he felt or why. He had just finished two helping of food and still felt empty. Sirius his godfather was gone, it was the last week before he'd have to return to the Dursleys home and he felt just awfull, nothing nobody said made him feel better. He stared unhappily into his goblet - it was empty like him. Hermione Granger looked at him, quickly Harry covered his moment of deep thought with the pretence of filling his goblet with more pumpkin juice from the golden jug in front of him. Hermione cast him a smile as she reached for the newly appeared desserts, she'd choosed a nice looking chocolate donut. Harry smiled back hoping it made her think he was okay, he didn't want more pity. He couldn't bare it.   
  
Harry stared aimlessly into his drink and saw sonething floating in it, in fact he was sure he had picked up another goblet, the liquid in this was not pumpkin juice but definately not anything Harry had seen. He looked to see if Professor Snape had left his seat. He was still there, seated at the High table talking to tiny little charms Professor Flitwick. Harry watched him suspiciously before dipping a finger into the glassy looking liquid.  
  
" Ouch!" Harry hissed as his finger was tugged on and as Harry tugged madly back the strangest thing was happening. Harry felt as though he was travelling by Portkey again but this time no jerk at his naval, it was his finger. He looked around but saw nothing beside glowing lights shooting past him and a strange noise whistled in his ears...  
  
" Harry?" Hermione yelled jumping back as the goblet hovered in midair and glowed a strange sickly green.  
  
People all over the hall turned to see what was happening. But all they could see was a strange silvery glass window that stretched almost as tall as Hagrid and almost the enitre hall blocked the doors out as it formed. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm as he made to the goblet and Dumbledor rushed past them...  
  
Harry could now hear a soft beautiful in his head. An feminine voice. He slammed into the ground and with a groan sat himself up....  
  
" Ahhh, Harry, it's Harry!" Collin squealed.pointing at the screen. where Harry had appeared, moving.   
  
" What do we do Albus?" Madam Pomfrey asked nervously.   
  
" Could we break it and he'll reappeare?" Snape asked.  
  
Dumbledor shook his head. " This is magic working in ways we don't understand, we are stuck in here whilst Harry is in there I suggest we make ourselves comfortable and let Harry return to us, He will. Magic like this cannot be broken nor reversed. I'll make things more comfy shall I?" Dumble took out his wand and wearily waved away the tables and waved in some comfy recliner chairs, one for every one. the food and drinks had moved to the teachers table. " Take a seat, this may be a long wait." Dumble went right up to the last row of recliners, raised a little to see properly and seated himself, calling a goblet of juice to him. the rest followed suit...  
  
Harry pushed his glasses back on, coming face to face with a child - or so Harry thought. The boy was reading a book and looked at Harry in shock. Harry knew it must be strange for people to fall out of nowhere. The boy sprange to his feet - which Harry noticed where big and hairy - and spook.  
  
" Hello, Did you just fall out of the tree?" He said curiously.  
  
" Um,, yeah.. Hi." Harry said.  
  
" What was you doing up there?" Laughed the little guy jovially.  
  
" Never mind that - I don't mean to be rude or anything - but where am I?" Harry said taking in the lushious forest of trees surrounding him.  
  
"You don't know?" Chuckling the boy said as though it was obvious. " Your in the lands of The Shire."  
  
" Oh." Harry said. This was little help as Harry hadn't never heard of 'The Shire'. He then thought of his manners. " I'm Harry Potter by the way," He said holding out his hand.  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins." Replied the other shaking his hand. " At you service - well since your here, want to come to my Uncle's 111 birthday? Maybe with some food you'll feel better."   
  
Harry grinned, the guy thought Harry was having trouble due to his fall. Harry thought a moment then nodded before asking. " How old are you? I'm fifteen." He said quickly as not to sound like he was prying.  
  
They where walking now, Frodo smiled. " 23 years now, of age now, I thought you might have been a man child, no Hobbit boy is that big. Though your ears are slightly pointy - are you elvin then?" Frodo asked.  
  
Harry gave him a confused looked. " What - elvin no" in his mind came a picture of Dobby. " What's a Hobbit?"  
  
" Oh I forget sometime the big folk call us halflings, I'm a Hobbit." Frodo said happily as they came to a road - which they looked down upon as they where standing on a rise.  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a moment, his head swimming and his heart hammering - Hobbits - he'd never read about Hobbits in any of his school books. Nor had Hermione, a walking replica of the libuary mentioned anything about them. A rattling sound entered his thoughts and he looked up, reaching into his pocket for his wand. A pony came into view, trotting living towards them. Frodo grinned and stood closer to the edge of the rise. The man driving the cart was bent low and didn't move but the cart came to a swift stop. " Your late." Frodo said imperiously to the cloaked figure.  
  
" A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Came the reply just as imperiously.   
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter but the voice was like Dumbledor, radiating power and - a certain gentleness.  
  
" Nor is he early - He arrives exactly when he means to." The man raised his head and Harry saw a face old like Dumbledors, but a flatter nose and the beard though long like the hair was not silver but greyish white.  
  
Frodo and the newcomer laughed at this and Frodo leapt - to Harry's surprise quiet nimbly to the man and hugged him. " Oh it so good to see you Gandalf."   
  
" And you my boy."  
  
" Come, Harry, meet Gandalf, he's a wizard." Frodo said, motioning madly for Harry to join them.  
  
Harry leapt over to the cart. Gandalf smiled. " Harry did you say? Well Harry I'm Gandalf the Grey." said the wizard holding out a hand.  
  
" I'm Harry Potter sir, Gandalf." Harry replied shaking the aged hand with relief. Another wizard is what he needed. " Sir, i need to get back to Hogwarts! I don't know how I got here! I'm a wizard too -"  
  
Gandalf gave him a strange look. " A wizard you say?" He peered closely at Harry, " Yes I can see that - but where's your staff, and how come your so young?" He seemed to be talking to himself.  
  
Frodo looked at Harry in surprise. " Your a Wizard?"  
  
Gandalf laughed. " He can explain himself later - now lets get to your Uncle's place"   
  
Harry settled himself to listen as Frodo asked Gandalf everything he could think to ask. As they round a corner, Harry felt his mouth drop, a small but spread out communtiy lay before. It was rather cosy looking and beautfiul to Harry. He heard Frodo telling Gandalf most Hobbits thought he was a bad influence as tiny children ran to the road calling out to Gandalf.   
  
" All I did was give your uncle a nudge out the door." Gandalf said smiling as more little kids ran after the cart calling.  
  
" Whatever you did, you have been labeeled a distruder of the peace." Frodo said a smile on his face.  
  
" Oh really?" Gandalf said.  
  
Harry turned to look as the little kids fell back they looked disheartened, then fire works the shape and size of ting sparkling gold birds exploded and the children cheered, chasing the glittering dancing bird. Gandalf laughed next to them. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
" Who's your Uncle?" Harry asked Frodo.  
  
" Bilbo Baggins." Frodo answered fondly and began to tell Harry all about his adventurous Uncle. As Harry noted the homes, which seemed to be holes. They came to a stop near the biggest of hiles. " Welcome to Bagend Harry, I'm glade your back Gandalf. excuse me but I have to finish helping with the decorations." He jumped off and waved before darting off.  
  
" Some am I," Gandalf sighed. " So am I. Come Harry Potter, we'll get a tea and you can tell me how it is you came here." He said gesturing Harry down and steeping down after him. Gandalf was tall as Dumbledor Harry realised as he followed him to a beautifully doorway and watched with interest as Gandalf used his thick and extremely long walking stick to knock.  
  
well thats the end of Chapter one. enjoy 


	2. The Expected Party

Well here we go – chapter two. Getting closer to the start of the epic  
adventure! Yay! Hurrah!  
  
The Expected Party.  
  
Harry stood quietly beside Gandalf wondering if Bilbo would be much like Frodo. A silence fell and then just when Harry thought that Bilbo might not have been home there was a slightly grumpy voice calling out." No thank you! I don't want no more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!"  
  
Harry looked at Gandalf with a raised eyebrow. "Bilbo, I presume?" He said softly. He was getting images of a pint sized Uncle Vernon.  
  
Gandalf smiled nodding. "And what about very old friends?"  
  
Another pause – then the door clicked and was swung open to reveal Bilbo Baggins, shorter even than Frodo – and defiantly nothing like Uncle Vernon as his face was red. With shorter grey curly hair and a face rather like that of Cornelius Fudge – the Minister for Magic – but he had a certain sharpness to his bright blue eyes unlike the man Harry knew. "Gandalf?" Bilbo seemed stunned for a moment beyond words. "Gandalf?" He repeated, stepping over the threshold of the circular door way.  
  
"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said smiling in a way that put aside any doubts hesitating Bilbo might have had. Bilbo came forwards in a half run and Gandalf bent down so they could hug each other. They pulled back and Gandalf said, "A hundred and eleven years old, could hardly believe it." He looked over Bilbo's smiling face and said softly, "You haven't aged a day." Another shared laughed and Bilbo turned to face Harry. Who said quickly.  
  
"Hi, Mr Baggins, I'm Harry Potter." He stretched his hand for a third time that day and received a firm shaking from the old Hobbit's hand. He didn't look anything past fifty, but Harry new looks in this place were deceiving – or in any place in any world for that matter if Frodo had though he Harry was part elvish.  
  
Bilbo bowed in much the way Frodo had done earlier. "At your service man child, Harry." He practically skipped to his door. "Come on! Come in!" He waved frantically from inside for them. Harry knew he was going slightly red in the cheeks – he was reminded strongly was Dobby every time the Hobbits bowed.  
  
Gandalf nodded at Harry's glance and he stepped forward with the elder wizard right behind him. Bowing his shoulders just enough not to bang his head on the door frames Harry realised his hair brushed the ceiling if he stood up straight and so he kept hunched because of the low candelabras – but poor Gandalf had to stoop as though burdened heavily as to keep from banging his head. As they closed the door, Bilbo took Gandalf's staff and his hat and propped them on the curved wall near a coat rack, Bilbo then took Harry's cloak from him and hung it happily.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome," Bilbo said smiling. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger – I got a few bottles of the old Whiney'ard left from 1296! Very good year.. Almost as old as I am!" He laughed happily as he receded down a curving passage. Gandalf smiled as Harry tried to lean out to see how far it curved. "It was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, hey?" Bilbo's voice echoed over his pattering footfalls.  
  
Harry looked at Gandalf who looked highly amused. "Just tea, thank you," He said his loud voice rumbling gently. He backed a little to turn and knocked the Candelabra with his head "ohhh!!" it swung madly and Harry reached up to still it. "Thanks," Gandalf said, as he stepped back round to another doorway and banged his head upon trying to go through it. " OHHH!" he uttered again.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked as Biblo's voice sounded again, he tried to smooth the laughter in his voice. Gandalf nodded a grin playing over his elderly features.  
  
"You caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid, I have a bit of chicken... a bit of cheese here... oh no.."  
  
Gandalf motioned Harry to follow him and they made there way into another curving room and as Harry looked at the pictures and maps that where hand drawn all over the walls and travelling gear in the corner, Gandalf shifted some papers on a small desk.  
  
Bilbo ran into the room as the two wizards stepped into a little cosy kitchen and dinning area, which was just like the Weasleys if not just a little neater, and not as packed, Harry seated himself and Gandalf turned to Bilbo in the room. "I can make you some eggs if you like, oh... Gandalf?" Bilbo said cutting of as though he thought they had gone. He jumped as Gandalf spoke from behind him.  
  
"Just tea thank you." Gandalf said softly.  
  
"Oh right," Bilbo sighed and then came into the dining room. "You Harry Potter, like a drink or something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks, tea is fine. And just call me Harry please" Harry said going slightly red. He noticed the plate in Bilbo's hand and the round broken cake on it.  
  
Bilbo stuffed a bit into his own mouth and said. "You two don't mind if I do though...," he said chewing madly  
  
"Oh, No, no." Gandalf replied.  
  
Harry shook his head and sat uncomfortably as Bilbo pulled up another seat beside him. He sprang up again as a knock sounded at his door and a female voice called. "Mr Baggins!"  
  
Bilbo looked wildly at them, shook his head for them to be quiet and said hoarsely, "I'm not at home!" They waited a while till silence came again and Bilbo sighed angrily. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day – never giving me a moments peace." He sighed again, this time longingly. "I want to see mountains Gandalf, mountains– and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book." He went to sit down but leapt around Harry's seat, "Oh, tea."  
  
"So you mean to go through with you plan then?" Gandalf asked shrewdly.  
  
"Yes, yes, all the arrangements are made." Bilbo said making the cups of tea.  
  
"Frodo suspects something." Harry said suddenly. "Remember what he said to us on the way here?"  
  
Gandalf nodded. Bilbo puffed himself up proudly. "Of course he does! He's a Baggins not some block headed –"  
  
"You will tell him – wont you?" Gandalf asked although by the look on his face he already knew.  
  
"Yes, yes," Bilbo said, not meeting their eyes.  
  
"He seems very fond of you." Harry put in kindly. "I would have been pleased if My Aunt and Uncle had left me..." He finished quietly a wistful smile on his face.  
  
Bilbo smiled ruefully, "I'm not sure or your family but I know Frodo," he said softly. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him."  
  
"Why don't you?" Harry asked. Gandalf seemed to be thinking to himself.  
  
"Because – I think in his heart Frodo is still in love with The Shire. The woods, the fields, and the rivers-"He cut of as if lost in wondrous thought then said. "I'm old Gandalf." He looked down at the table as he brought their cups over to it. "I know I don't look it – but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."  
  
Harry watched as Gandalf cast a searching look over Bilbo as he stood back up gazing at the wall opposite them. "I feel sort of stretched – like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I should return." Gandalf's eyes strayed to Bilbo's pocket where one of his hands fiddled inside. "In fact I mean not to." Bilbo concluded a look of resolve came over him.  
  
Gandalf nodded. He looked to Harry who noticed the eyes where bluey grey and sharp like Dumbledor's. "Now tell me how you came to be here, tell me about Hogwarts you so named and about being so young of a wizard. Then explain why you have no staff!" Gandalf sat back and took a sip of hot tea with a sigh. "Take you time we have a few hours before the party."  
  
So, Harry began to explain about Hogwarts. He told Gandalf and Bilbo all about his lesson and life at Hogwarts, starting – with prompts from Gandalf – at his finding out about being a wizard then his first year. He wasn't going to mention the philosopher's stone or any other of the adventures over the next years – but - Bilbo cut across him after he explained about wands and told them what was inside his own and what wood it was made of.  
  
"Your leaving out best parts of you tale boy – please do not – I love a grand tale. Perhaps I will tell you one of mine in return one fine day." Bilbo indeed sat on the very edge of his seat listening. "The Trolls is always a good one."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "You mentioned briefly about Voldemort and darkness over your world, tell us everything." The wizard took another gulp of tea. "We too have a shadow. Please share."  
  
Harry sipped his own tea – thinking of how to begin – he tea was pleasantly warm and tasted of lemon and honey and a nutty flavour Harry couldn't remember right then. He started again. This time however it began with cold stormy night he was told he was a wizard. He told of his meeting Rubeous Hagrid, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He spoke of Albus Dumbledor and Hogwarts itself and the magical world. Everything he could in fact remember, to the night they ran back to the Gryffindor common room with Neville Longbottom escaping the three-headed dog, to the Quidditch matches with Slitherin. Gandalf and Bilbo where eager to ask question about Quidditch. Finanly Harry told them about saving the Philosopher's Stone and went on to tell all he next years, and the year after as though he was telling as grand tale. He choked when he talked about Cedric Diggory and the Triwizard Tournament. Almost cried when he talked about his parents and when he spoke of his last year's misadventures with it ending at the banquet he was at before he got sucked into the goblet. Harry wiped his eyes dry. Bilbo sniffed audibly and Gandalf looked at him with not pity but extraordinary pride.  
  
"For a wizard so young, from a place where wizards are taught young I could give no higher praise than you would have made your Father, Mother and godfather very proud." Gandalf said. "So strong, lets hope that the strength stay with you forever."  
  
"But how come I'm here?" Harry asked him. Mostly to give Gandalf something to think about whilst he wiped up more tears.  
  
"I don't pretend to know why Harry, I don't. Magic of any kind is a fickle thing, purpose and fate are too. The reason you came here was probably so you could lend your strength to this world. Perhaps you have a part to play out here before you can return home." Gandalf shrugged. "We may assume, guess or read all legends we like but never find the real reason behind it. However you are here and those you left behind are locked in to witness."  
  
"But what if I spend years here?" Harry asked, worried a lot about this.  
  
"Time will hardly have changed for you. You won't age, time were you once where would not stray but for a few turns of an hour hand on a clock. You will be taken back to where you belong when it is necessary. Or you may have to find a way" Gandalf smiled at Harry's wondering look. "In the mean time you can stay with me and the Hobbits. Or see the sights of Middle Earth. I'm sure you'll like the party tonight. I myself am providing some entertainment." He seemed very pleased about this indeed.  
  
"Yes!" Bilbo said. "Come on, you two, let us go outside for a bit and let our faces dry before we set of to the party!" He scurried off with the wizards just behind him. Harry felt somehow elevated after telling his story to them. He sat with the pair outside – after grabbing his cloak – and although he didn't smoke a pipe like the other two, enjoyed watching them blow smoke figures. Gandalf blew all sorts of shapes. They talked lightly in hushed tones, watching the last of the glorious sunset.  
  
"Old Toby," Bilbo sighed. "The finest weed in the south farthing."  
  
Both he and Gandalf chuckled appreciatively as Bilbo sent up a large ring and Gandalf blew a ship of many billowing smoky sails straight through it.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf my old friend. This will be a night to remember."  
  
Once darkness was laying across the lands like a blanket the wizards where in the middle of a sparkling party. Harry was sure the entire Middle Earth could hear the music the hobbits made on their instruments. Sweet and spirit lifting Harry found himself enjoying the dancing even though he hadn't really wanted too. He was been shown how to dosi-do by a hobbit woman who was plump like Mrs Weasley. Harry laughed as he tripped on the hem of his robes and fell for like the fifth time, looking up to catch sight of a fire work the exact replica of the tree it out sized in the air, shimmering green leaves and bronzed brown trunk lighting every face that looked up. Only it sparkling and little golden birds fell from it. Harry was pulled to his feet, a cup of ale pushed into his hand and he was swept back into the dancing line.  
  
Frodo was laughing at Harry's attempts at Hobbit dancing and looked at his good friend and gardener Samwise Gamsgee, as the wizard linked arms with and skipped round with old Tom who was doubling as there where not enough men. Frodo shook Sam's shoulder. "Go on Sam, ask Rosey for a dance." He said. Pointing out beautiful Rosey who as Harry's next partner lifted her skirts in a curtsey as Harry bowed.  
  
"Ahhh.." Sam said shakily looking over. "I'll go dish up another Ale."  
  
Chuckling Frodo caught him and turned him round, knocking the full ale out of his hand. "Oh no you don't." And he shoved the red haired hobbit into the dance as Harry steeped back. Rosey not concerned about Harry's leaving the circle swept Sam up into the dance with a smile. Another firework light up the sky. Sparkling white and silver unicorns the size of goats gambolled around them. Harry watched Gandalf grab his fireworks from the cart he'd rode in earlier and with a laugh that was somehow merry and sinister all at once ran back to his little cleared off area to set of another round this whizzing blue and green fairies which buzzed around the eager Hobbit children heads.  
  
Not all the children where chasing the fireworks though, some where seated around Bilbo with more Hobbits listening to the tale of three trolls Bilbo had meet on his travels. "Three monstrous trolls," He was saying as Harry passed to get himself some more honey cake. "And they where arguing among themselves about how they where going to cook us. Saying they should fry us, boil us, or sit on us one by one and make some chilly to go with us." At these words a small brown eyed, black haired girl gasped and shook her bouncy curls in disbelieve.  
  
Harry laughed as Hobbit children ran round and round his legs, asking, begging and pleading with him to do a bit magic for them. He took out his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" He called and as the little hobbits squealed with delight and clapped their little hands, Harry's massive stag came whooshing out of his wand tip, brighter than the stars above and it cantered gaily around, charging at the little figures that chased it. Harry sighed watching it prancing and then fade. The children all cheered and ran back to Gandalf as another fire work light the sky, little treats fell out of the golden rain that sprinkled down and the children ran round looking for them. Harry sat down with his piece of cake and ale. He had already had a few cups of the drink and felt very warm in the face.  
  
His eyes fell on two hobbits playing in Gandalf's cart. Then he realised they had taken a big fire work – so big it was taller and almost rounder than both the young Hobbits – it was shaped like a dragon head and neck. Harry went after them. They made for a tent. Went in and lite it. Harry peeked around the tent's flap  
  
"Pippin!" Exclaimed one in a low voice. "'Your supposed to stick it in the ground."  
  
"It is in the ground." Came Pippin's reply, he pushed the spluttering firework to the other.  
  
"Outside," said the first shoving it back quickly.  
  
"This was your idea-"Pippin insisted shoving it again. There came a mad hissing, a few bright sparks then the entire tent lifted off the ground as the fire work took to the sky with such force that even Harry found himself on his back. In the sky the firework exploded into the realistic shape of a dragon – which swung around in the air, and flapped towards them. It even roared loudly.  
  
Harry scrambled up and fired a stun hex at it before remembering it was a firework. "No more ale for this still living boy," He murmured to himself as Hobbits ran away from the swooping firework. Frodo went past him.  
  
"Bilbo!" He caught the elder Hobbits arm and pulled him along. "Bilbo, watch out – dragon."  
  
The rest of the crowd had thrown themselves on the ground as the dragon firework whooshed overhead. Every Hobbit threw him or herself flat to the ground and watched as the dragon did a somersault and burst into a million sparkling falling rad and gold pieces. There was a tremulous round of applause to this and laughter as the little folk picked themselves back up of the ground with grins from ear to ear. Harry himself clapped and hiccupped loudly – stumbling a little as he climbed back to his feet. Frodo and Bilbo laughed together – Frodo more with relief that it wasn't a real dragon.  
  
Harry turned in time to see Gandalf catch the two hobbits swiftly by the ears just as the one called Pippin muttered. "That was good – oooowww!" Gandalf was frowning but there was a bit of merit behind his annoyed words when he spoke. Harry got closer.  
  
"Merry Brandybuck and Peregrin Took..." He sighed and nodded. "I might have known – What shall we do with these two Harry?" He asked the younger wizard who was now twirling his wand carelessly in his fingers.  
  
Harry thought – this was harder he was learning after a few pints of ale – "Ahhh yes it's dish washing for you two – no magic either – elbow grease!"  
  
"Hhhmmm good idea Harry – and I'll get you a small medicine." The wizard sighed sending of the Hobbits and calling for a little bit of remedy to the ale. A weed that made its devourer need to urinate – especially when drunk as an herbal tea.  
  
However it was after much running of and more food and a good many hours later when Harry's head felt a little clearer, and the dishes where all washed and in the process of being dried. The Hobbits where seating themselves on the chairs and tables brought up close to a small podium place under the Happy 111th Birthday Bilbo banner. Many of the Hobbits called "Speech, Speech!"  
  
Gandalf too sat down near Harry who was getting comfy just as a Hobbit boy came over and slide smoothly onto Harry's lap without Harry noticing until the curls of honey blond where in front of his eyes. The boy was sucking his tiny thumb, Harry was quiet taken back but as Bilbo was stepping onto the podium and waved his hands – Harry thought it best just to leave the little fellow on his knees. Many of the hobbit children where sleeping in the arms of adults or under the tables where the food had been.  
  
Bilbo called out to them. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins! Tooks and Brandybucks! Rudds, Chubbs, And Proud Foots!"  
  
"Proud Feet!" cheered a large portly Hobbit close to the wizards. There was laughter and much more clapping.  
  
Bilbo grinned and continued. "Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday!" He paused as much more cheering rang out and a few people – Harry included – called out "Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Eleventy one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admiral able Hobbits!" More cheering. "I know nearly half of you nearly as well as I would like – and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve." A silence was now beginning to fall. The silence was complete as Bilbo began again – this time hesitantly. "I, ahhh, I... have things to do...." He trailed off then spoke again. Harry noticed him fiddling with his pocket. "I've put this off for far too long." He was talking lowly but all of them could hear him. "I regret to announce this is the end!" He spoke louder. "I'm going now.. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He looked straight at Frodo who was looking something akin to shock. "Goodbye" He said directly to his nephew before vanishing right before their eyes.  
  
Gandalf stood up behind Harry and swept off towards the fence, Harry lifted the sleeping child onto the seat and trotted after the old wizard. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know, come – I don't have answers right now." Gandalf replied as they strode hurriedly towards the front gate of BagEnd. Then as the little gate swung open and the hobbit holes front door without Gandalf touching them the two walked in. Gandalf closed the door and turned back in time to see Harry start as Bilbo reappeared laughing jovially. The old Hobbit jumping in alarm when he saw Gandalf and Harry.  
  
"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," Gandalf said severely this time conjuring a Professor McGonagall memory to Harry's mind.  
  
"Oh, come on Gandalf!" Bilbo sniggered. He began to laugh though. "Did you see their faces?"  
  
Harry was about to mention that was a pretty neat trick but Gandalf spoke first not sounding amused at all. "There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins." He a very deep gruff tone when not amused. "And none of them should be used lightly!" He sounded very stern.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun! – Oh your probably right as usual." Bilbo said with a shrug of his small shoulders. He was packing up the maps and said " you will keep an eye on Frodo? Won't you?"  
  
"Two eyes – as often as I can spare them." Gandalf said none of the severeness leaving his tone.  
  
Bilbo stood; Harry picked up the pack from the floor and helped the old Hobbit getting it on. "I'm leaving everything to him," Bilbo said thanking Harry.  
  
"What of this ring of yours? That staying too?" Gandalf asked. Harry suddenly knew Gandalf suspected something, about the ring he was talking about. Harry's mind played back the image of the flipping ring.  
  
"Yes, Yes," bilbo said distractedly packing now a small strap bag with maps and a huge thick book, ink and what seemed to be wooden quills. "Its over on the mantel piece over there," He waved in the fire places generally direction as Gandalf stepped towards it and asked Harry to pass his pipe and the little purse of weed. A thought seemed to hit him as he reached for them objects Harry held out to him. "No – wait.. Its – here in my pocket." He said softly. "Isn't that odd?" Harry looked over at Gandalf who seemed even more suspicious and a little scared. Bilbo continued speaking more to himself then to them. "Yeah – after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"  
  
"I think you should leave the ring behind." Gandalf said firmly. "Bilbo – Is that so hard?"  
  
Harry couldn't see where this was heading but he put the pipe and weed beside the strap bag. Bilbo however seemed confused. "Well, no –"He cast a truly unhobbit like look at Gandalf though. "And yesss." He hissed. He was holding the nondescript gold band in his palm. "Now that it comes to it – I don't feel like parting with it! When I found it – it came to me!"  
  
"There's no need to get angry," Gandalf soothed but his voice was now extremely wary.  
  
"Well if I'm angry its your fault!" snapped Bilbo.  
  
"I think Gandalf is right Bilbo," Harry said gently.  
  
Bilbo however didn't seemed to hear him; he turned away from them and began to stroke the ring. "It's mine..." He whispered. "Mine own..." his voice grew harsh and whispery, like a snake hissing. "My precioussss."  
  
"Precious?" This word seemed to strike something and Gandalf was looking more worried – and more adamant that the ring should remain. "It's been called that before – but not by you." He shook his head slightly as Harry went to ask. Bilbo however reacted angrily.  
  
"What business of yours is it what I do with my own things!"  
  
"You've had that ring quiet long enough!" Gandalf stated.  
  
"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo yelled.  
  
Gandalf swelled – power radiated from him so that the room darkened, the hill shook and his voice was like thunder. "BILBO BAGGINS – DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS – I'M not trying to rob you..." He slumped and the place became still and bright again. Bilbo had shrunk against a wall and it struck Harry that this above anything had calmed Gandalf. "I'm trying to help you." He said smiling.  
  
Harry let his breath out and Bilbo came forward to hug Gandalf, he had been scared for a moment there – Harry could tell as he too had been rattled. " All your long years – we've been friends." Gandalf said gently, the familiar low rumble back. "Trust me, as you once did, let it go."  
  
"Your right Gandalf – the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo sniffed and smiled at Harry. He picked up the last of his things and opened the front door. " It's late, the road long – yes it is time." He took his walking stick to his side and went to step out.  
  
"Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Harry said sharply.  
  
Bilbo stopped. He lifted it out slowly; Harry froze wondering if they would have another display of fury from Gandalf or if the tiny piece of gold would be left behind. Bilbo held out the hand holding it and with a gasp almost missed by both wizards he let it fall with a surprisingly loud 'thunk!" to the floor. The hobbit then seemed he couldn't get far enough from it. He steeped out side a few strides and stopped sighing deeply. Gandalf had followed him out, Harry bending to look at the ring before stepping out too to bid the hobbit goodbye. Bilbo turned to them. "I've thought of an ending for my book. – And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days."  
  
"And I'm sure you will my dear friend." Gandalf said kneeling to the hobbits height. Harry walked to stand beside him. "Bye Bilbo, good luck."  
  
Bilbo looked at him with a kind smile. "You too young Harry Potter. Goodbye the both of you. Bye Gandalf." He turned and started off.  
  
"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf said softly as Harry waved. "Until our next meeting." He said softly so the young Wizard beside him couldn't hear him. He waited til Harry looked up. "Lets wait for Frodo, he will come." He said as Harry had a sad wistful look on his face.  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed following the wizard inside. They built up the fire and sat in the low seats – Harry dozing off against the wall. 


End file.
